Oral care implements, particularly toothbrushes, are typically used by applying toothpaste to a bristle section followed by brushing regions of the oral cavity, e.g., the teeth, tongue, and/or gums. Some toothbrushes have been equipped with fluid reservoirs and systems for delivering auxiliary oral care agents, such as whitening agents, breath freshening agents, and others. There is a continuing need, however, for improved oral care implements for dispensing auxiliary oral care agents from the implement.